Chain Reaction
by The Great Thing
Summary: Life is not like a shojo manga, most of the time... [Sasuke x Hinata & A.U]


------------- 

****

Chain Reaction  
**Style**: One-shot  
**Pairing**: Sasuke x Hinata

****

Other: Alternate Universe  
------------- 

I could make this very short and brief or stretch this into a very long novel, but I wont. By the powers invested in me by the holy and magical imagination god I chose to do somewhat of a brief story of something darling- something that should happen. 

Something that all must feel and cherish no matter how cold and lifeless we are inside. We are all human beings and we all need the one thing that makes us want to write about- make movies about- draw about- talk about- and fight for. There is one thing that connects us all- no matter who you are or if you have a purple dinosaur as a friend.

If you guessed 'love' I would like to say that you are indeed wrong- but then that would be lying wouldn't it?

------------- 

February 14th, 2004.

She had been walking around the halls of her school aimlessly for the last few minutes distracting herself. Most of the after school clubs decided to cancel since most decided to go on romantic conquests, and amongst other things. The art club had dismissed a few moments ago so she headed towards her locker.

The halls smelled of a distinct odor of mixed perfumes & cologne and of something else she couldn't recognize. The walls were a vibrant white, and the tiles took on a blinding shade of white. Blue lockers everywhere and few posters on the wall announcing important dates to remember or support for the school teams. 

The gray knee-length uniformed skirt made her feel cold with the empty white washed walls. Her legs prickled against the air even though she wore socks. She thanked her sister for giving her the white sweater she was wearing, and herself for reminding everyone in the household to grab a sweater.

She brushed a long strand of hair of her bangs out of her face, as she walked towards her locker with books in hand. Silently, she was going through a list of things assignments that were due and what books to bring home. She was staring intently at the words on her assignment book; concentrating so hard she didn't notice the 'wet floor' sign or the wet puddle she was coming to...

In the next few moments changed her life forever.

She didn't slip. Even though she felt the small wet but light drops fall on to her socks she ignored it and continued straight for her locker which was on the left wall at the very back of hallway, close to the side entrance doors. She looked up from her notebook and saw another classmate headed towards her to get to his locker.

Right about now was where she slipped.

She had not been wearing sneakers but the more dressy black shoes with small heals that her mother had bought for her. The floor was not carpeted- but tiled, and she stepped in the puddle. Although she didn't slip before, the result of wet shoes and a slick floor added to the collision of her and almost the ground.

She had closed her eyes for the impact, and her eyes remained closed, as she didn't feel cold ground. She had landed on something much more different. It was soft, warm, and smelled of a mixture of light cologne mingled with very light smell of sweat, the kind you could only smell when you were very- extremely- close to someone physically. 

From a fly on the wall's point of view, you saw something similar of a small girl leaning on to a tall boy on Valentines Day. The books all over the floor. Whereas the tall boy was clutching the girl at the waist to keep her from slipping. You would assume that it was the girlfriend and the boyfriend giving each other a romantic hug and give each other a kiss soon. Then you would probably go flying off scavenging for food.

But this is winter and there are certainly no flies in the winter. Not any that are alive at least.

He coughed.  
  
"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed, blushing hotly. "Oh... I'm, t-terribly sorry. I'm so horribly clumsily. I'm so sorry! Did I break anything?" She asked gently pushing herself off the boy, and nervously staring at the ground. This was so embarrassing. Tripping and then falling onto some boy. Hopefully he wouldn't start yelling at her or start laughing at her. Then the whole ordeal would seem much more like a nightmare.

Silence. Breathing. Silence.

She received no response. So she bowed deeply, and when she raised her head still looked down at the ground and tried again. "I am truly sorry for my clumsiness and falling on to you. It is all my fault." Then crouched down on the ground to retrieve her books.

In the corner of her eye she saw him picking up her books as well. "Oh! You don't have to do that. It's quite all right." She exclaimed as she looked up to see her savior that had saved her from falling flat on her face.

Oh dear.

"Oh... um... Sasuke-san." She brought a clutched hand to her mouth nervously. "You don't have to... do... that. It's quite all right." Oh dear! She had nearly killed the fencing slash kendo captain! Oh dear! When the next day came, it would be all over the school! HINATA ALMOST KILLS PRINCE SASUKE! Then all his fan girls would try to stalk her and kill her for almost killing him- then Sakura would come after her and so would Ino- thenshewouldprobablygetslicedinhalfbyhim!  
  
He looked at her awkwardly. "You should get up. The floors cold." He said giving her a hand to help her up. She clutched his hand shakily and they both started getting up from the cold floor.

Only Hinata's shoes were slippery and the floor was tile.

Which then caused Hinata to fall on top of Sasuke. So then his elbows supporting him from falling back any further and also so his head would bang on the tile. His legs were spread apart, and he could feel her leg in between him- way too close. Her short frame onto of him... 

He could feel her chest on his.  
  
But that wasn't what effected him most- because when the both fell- he automatically fell on his butt down on the floor hard where his elbows supporting him from falling any further or brain damage. She fell on top of him. Her leg in between his legs very close to a vital apart of the reproductive system. So then their heads bumping and their lips were in a brief contact.

Lips. Brief. Contact.

Again from the fly's point of view it was more as in 'a while'.

She lifted her head 'moments' later. "I'm sorry..." She blushed fiercely. "I'm really sorry." She could feel her cheeks turn hot, as she stared at the blank look on his face, unmoving. It was all an accident wasn't it?

After all, life wasn't anything like a shojo manga.

------------- 

****

Author's Notes  
  
Really bored. I'm really sick. I need to do my homework and study for my math quiz. I should be doing that now. I'm not though. Erugh. I missed like a day of school and two musical practices. XD I'm in so much trouble with my directors. Heh, but I can hardly talk! Anyways, I want you to review even though this was horribly written.

------------- 

__

EXTREMLY SLIMMED DOWN EXTRA!  
  
"Oh my gosh! I think I love you Hinata!" Sasuke said wildly out of character.  
  
"Oh I love you too my dear!" Hinata replied. Then they both began sucking the living daylights out of each other until Naruto came by and slipped on the puddle. Then they both blushed and went to their respective homes.

Then they married and lived happily ever after like in those Disney movies.

__


End file.
